Traditionally, induction coils are formed from one or more wire windings wrapped around a solid core or base material. By passing an alternating electric current through the wire windings, an electromagnetic field may be generated around the induction coil. The electromagnetic field produced by the coil may be used to induce current flow in other components that are within the field and may be used to transfer power between two or more components. Induction coils may also be used as inductor elements in an electrical circuit to provide a frequency-dependent impedance or reactance. In some cases, the coil may be isolated from other electrical components by a shield made of a ferromagnetic material.
Traditional induction coils are somewhat limited by the geometric shapes that can be formed using traditional techniques. In particular, traditional ferromagnetic materials may be brittle and difficult to form into contoured or irregular shapes. Additionally, the geometric limitations of traditional induction coils may limit the location where the induction coil may be placed in a housing or enclosure. Thus, there is a need for a functional induction coil that can be formed into a variety of shapes to conform with a desired contour or fit within a housing having limited space. The devices and techniques described herein may be used to form an induction coil in a desired shape without some of the drawbacks of some traditional induction coils.